The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sisyrinchium plant, botanically known as Sisyrinchium atlanticum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsisicre’.
The new Sisyrinchium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely-flowering Sisyrinchium plants with attractive and unique flower coloration and long flowering period.
The new Sisyrinchium plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Sisyrinchium atlanticum identified as code number SC10, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Sisyrinchium atlanticum identified as code number SC5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sisyrinchium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in August, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sisyrinchium plant by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Sisyrinchium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.